This invention relates to waste disposal and especially to the compaction of waste material such as paper, fabrics, plastics, light metal and the like that is loaded into a suitable receptacle such as a metal drum. More particularly the invention relates to apparatus for compacting of such wastes into receptacles, while preventing the dispersal into the atmosphere surrounding the apparatus, of particles that are dangerous, or undesirable, that may be released from the waste during the compaction process.
Although useful for other purposes, the invention provides special advantages and has particular utility in connection with the disposal of wastes contaminated with radioactive particles which may tend to become dislodges and susceptible to movement during the compacting process. Such waste is often generated in operation of nuclear power generating stations. Accordingly, the invention will be described below in connection with the compaction of waste in such circumstances.
In nuclear power generating stations extreme precautionary measures must be taken to protect workers and others from the harmful effects of radioactivity. For example, workers must be protected from radioactive dust particles dispersed or entrained in the surrounding atmosphere.
In the disposal of various waste material that is essentially non-radiation emitting, such as paper, fabric material, plastics and light metal, conventional public waste disposal systems cannot be used both for psychological reasons and for the reason that radioactive matter could inadvertently be included. Accordingly, it is most convenient to compact such wastes into suitable containers such as steel drums and dispose of the filled drums in accordance with known procedures for disposing of radioactive waste materials.
In the compaction operation, however, considerble dust is often generated due to the breakage and compression of the waste material resulting from the forces exerted by mechanisms used to accomplish the compacting. This dust is hazardous as it may include radioactive particles. Waste compacting mechanisms available in the prior art are unacceptable for the reason that they permit dispersion of radioactive particles that can create a harmful atmosphere around the compacting apparatus for the reasons discussed above.
The apparatus of the present invention, however, avoids the dangers described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.